You're My Only Love 2
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Saya bingung mau bilang apa...pokoknya langsung aja deh ke TKP. Buat yang request wajib baca. pokoknya klo gak ada yang review saya bakalan nangis guling - guling di gunung merapi...nyehehehe...*gubrak!*   silahkan dibaca...


**You're My Only Love II**

_**Skuel dari You're My Only Love…terdahulu.**_

_**Main cast : (masih) Kim JongWoon as Yesung/ Kim RyeoWook as Wookie.**_

_**Other cast : (tetep) Super Junior other member and Luna f(x).**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

Setelah memutuskan hubungan mereka, Wookie memutuskan pindah kamar. Kini ia tidur di kamar Leeteuk. Yesung tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melarangnya. Bahkan ia sudah memohon agar Wookie tidak pindah kamar. Namun Wookie tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya. Kini ia hanya tidur dikamar itu sendirian. Kesepian.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman Wookie yang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan diciumnya sebelum tidur. Sudah tidak ada lagi.

!

Hari ini Leeteuk berkunjung ke kamar Yesung. Dilihatnya _dongsaeng-_nya itu tengah duduk diam di depan jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya merenung adalah hobby barunya.

"Yesungie…" sapanya lembut. Yesung menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali menerawang kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap bahu Yesung.

"Tidak apa – apa _hyung_. Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Yesung lemah. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun tampak dipaksakan.

"Kau murung terus sejak seminggu ini. Apa Wookie masih belum bicara padamu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Memang sih, semenjak mereka putus Wookie tidak pernah menyapa bahkan bicara pada Yesung. Walau Yesung sudah menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Begitulah." Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. "Mana Wookie?"

"Dia sedang dikamar. Membaca. Tidak ingin menemuinya?" Leeteuk menatap Yesung lembut. Dia kasihan juga pada _dongsaeng_-nya ini.

"Aku takut diacuhkan. Apa mungkin sekarang dia mau bicara padaku?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Leeteuk menatapnya ragu.

"Ah, _hyung_, kau gila ya? Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Dan akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun." Yesung langsung manyun membuat Leeteuk tertawa.

"Kalau begitu coba temui dia." Tantang Leeteuk.

Yesung mengangguk kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Dengan berjingkat pelan dia mengintip Wookie yang sedang tengkurep baca buku. Perlahan Yesung masuk ke dalam dan mengendap – endap.

"Ada apa?"

Yesung kaget karena Wookie tahu klo dia yang datang. Otaknya mulai berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Se-sedang apa kau Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung gugup.

Wookie tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Baca! Mau apa kesini?" jawabnya jutek.

Yesung menghela nafas '_Ayo Yesung, berpikir! Ajak dia bicara!_' batin Yesung menjerit – jerit.

"Oh. Aku hanya mau main saja." Kata Yesung asal. 'Babbo Yesung!'

"Oh."

Kemudian Wookie bangun dan menutup bukunya. Tanpa menatap Yesung sedikitpun ia beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Yesung yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Yesung langsung mengikuti langkah Wookie menuju ruang tengah dimana Siwon sedang nonton. Dengan santainya Wookie duduk mepet disebelah Siwon. Siwon yang emang rada gatel ini dengan senang hati dan suka cita menyambut durian runtuh disebelahnya. Dengan entengnya lengan Siwon merangkul tubuh Wookie yang mungil. Yesung yang menyaksikan pemandangan yang 'sangat tidak nyaman di hati' ini pun langsung berjalan lurus keluar dorm.

!

_Yesung's POV,_

Sial!

'Berani – beraninya Siwon menyentuh Wookie-ku. Awas saja, akan kuadukan sama Heenim-hyung.'

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan dipinggir taman. Setelah membeli sekaleng bir, aku duduk dikursi yang dulu pernah aku duduki bersama Wookie saat kami kencan. Perih rasanya bila aku mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu. Jika bukan karena _yeoja_ itu, pasti saat ini aku tengah duduk disini makan ice cream dengan Wookie. Mataku menjelajah isi taman, banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan. Sungguh aku merasa iri.

Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengingat saat-saat aku disini bersama _dongsaeng_-ku itu. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luna.

"_Oppa_, kenapa _oppa_ ketus padaku" jawabnya manja. Cih! Aku membencinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku datar. Luna hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Oppa_, aku tadi hanya lewat dan melihatmu. Jadi aku hampiri saja. _Oppa_ kenapa?" Luna merangkul lenganku seperti biasa. Dasar centil!

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Tolong tinggalkan aku." Kutepiskan tangannya pelan.

Luna cemberut. "_Oppa_, apa _oppa_ belum juga paham dengan perasaanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menatapnya sinis.

"_Oppa_, aku menyukai _oppa_. Aku mencintaimu _oppa._"

Cinta? Dasar gadis bodoh. Gara – gara cintamu itu Wookie hapir mati tahu?

"Tapi aku tidak, Luna." Jawabku berusaha sopan.

"_Oppa_, kenapa? Padahal kupikir waktu itu…"

"Kau pikir apa? Dan tentang ciuman itu, tolong jangan salah paham. Kau yang memaksaku, bukan aku." Ucapanku cukup tajam terdengar. Luna makin cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat _oppa_ menyukaiku." Katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkanku. Tanpa sengaja ekor mataku menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang beranjak dikejauhan. Ternyata Wookie melihat kami lagi, dan mungkin kini ia semakin salah paham. Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?

_End of POV._

**!**

**!**

**!**

Wookie masuk ke kamar dengan kesal. Ia membanting topinya di lantai. Leeteuk yang sedang menelpon jadi kaget.

"Kangin-_ah_, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu."ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan. Didekatinya Wookie yang sedang duduk.

"Ada apa lagi? Yesung mengganggumu?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Sesaat aku merasa bahwa mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya. Tapi…"perkataan Wookie terputus.

"Tapi apa Wookie-_ah_?"

"_Yeoja_ itu. Ternyata Yesung-hyung bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu di taman. Tadi aku tanpa sengaja lewat dan melihat mereka disana. Menyebalkan!" Wookie mendengus kesal. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat sikap cemburu yang ternyata masih dimiliki oleh Wookie.

"Kau cemburu?" tebaknya tepat.

"Apa? Aku cemburu. Yang benar saja. Tidak!" ucapnya gengsi. Lagi – lagi Leeteuk hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Wookie-_ah_, Yesung sangat mencintaimu. Mana mungkin dia janjian sama Luna. Palingan juga _yeoja_ itu yang datang. Kau tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut Wookie.

"Aku sudah berusaha _hyung_, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Ini terasa sangat sulit. Aku melihatnya sendiri waktu itu. Aku benar – benar merasa dikhianati." Wookie tertunduk sedih. Matanya mulai memerah tanda ia akan menangis.

Leeteuk menghela nafas kemudian berkata. " Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Yesung belakangan ini?" Wookie menggeleng.

"Dia sangat menderita." Ucap Leeteuk sedih.

"Aku lebih sakit _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku." Wookie mulai marah.

"Tapi Wookie-_ah_, belakangan ini Yesung jarang makan dan hanya mengunci diri dikamar. Terkadang aku mendapatinya sedang menangis. Apa tidak bisa jika kau mencoba memaafkannya. Dia hanya khilaf Wookie-_ah_." Leeteuk mencoba memberi pengertian. Namun Wookie tetap keras kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak perduli lagi _hyung._" Satu kalimat terakhir yang membuat Leeteuk menyerah. Akhirnya ditinggalkannya _dongsaeng-_nya itu dikamar.

!

_Wookie's POV,_

Benarkah Yesung-_hyung_ begitu? Mengapa ia menyiksa diri? Apa dia pikir aku tidak khawatir padanya? Dasar '_babbo_!

Aku beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Disana ternyata EunHae couple sedang nonton tv dengan tenang dan damai. Heenim-_hyung_ dan Siwon-_hyung_ juga ada disana, sedang Teukkie-_hyung_ sedang masak dengan Shindong- _hyung_. KyuMin? Mana mereka? Oh ternyata sedang main Starcraft dikamar. Heh? Sejak kapan Sungmin- _hyung_ menyukai game? Bukannya dia membenci Starcraft? Ah biarlah, apa peduliku?

Aku membatalkan niatku menonton, kini aku berbalik dan sedang berjalan menuju atap. Aku ingin duduk sejenak dan menenangkan fikiran. Udara segar akan mengurangi kejenuhanku. Saat aku menuju atap, aku melewati kamar Yesung-_hyung _yang dulunya juga kamarku. Pintunya tertutup setengah. Dan aku tak sengaja melihat Yesung-_hyung_ sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku rupanya, jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti dan sedikit mengintip.

Aku mendengar suara tangis. Eh? Dia menangis? Masa? Kuperdekat jarakku sekarang, dan aku berdiri didepan pintu. Dia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku.

'_Hyung…_' ucapku dalam hati. Hatiku terasa sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dia kurus, pucat dan terlihat depresi. Apa ini salahku?

Bukan!

Dia yang menghianatiku. Sudah sepantasnya ia mendapat hukuman.

Dia masih menangis, semakin pilu. Aku melihat dia memeluk sesuatu, foto kami. Hatiku terenyuh menyaksikan pemandangan ini. _Hyung? _Apa keadaanmu separah itu?

Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku, jadi aku segera beranjak keatap.

_End of POV._

!

!

!

Setelah selesai memasak Leeteuk segera memanggil para _dongsaeng_-nya agar segera ke dapur. Semua member sudah duduk manis mengeliligi meja makan. Kecuali Yesung, seperti biasa. Wookie terlihat memandang kursi disebelahnya dengan tatapan rindu. Ya, ia merindukan Yesung.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya Leeteuk pada para _dongsaen_g-nya.

"Biasa. Dia pasti masih dikamar, biar kupanggil." Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar Yesung. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali.

"Lho! Mana dia?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia menolak makan. Katanya masih kenyang." Ucap Sungmin datar. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masih kenyang? Dia kan belum makan sama sekali sejak kemarin?"

'_Apa?_' tanya Wookie dalam hati. '_Ti-tidak makan sejak kemarin?_'

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang memanggilnya. Kalian makan saja dulu." Leeteuk beranjak kekamar Yesung. Wookie melirik _leader_-nya.

"Wookie-_ah_, apa kalian belum baikan?" tanya Heechul tiba – tiba. Wookie tersedak karena kaget. Ia menggeleng.

"Sulit sekali ya bagimu? Kasihan dia, menyiksa diri terus." Kali ini Siwon memberi pendapatnya. Lagi – lagi Wookie hanya diam. Yang lainnya hanya bisa saling pandang dan geleng – geleng kepala. Wookie memang keras kepala.

!

Leeteuk sampai dikamar Yesung, dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu dan ia bisa melihat tubuh _dongsaeng-_nya itu sedang melakukan hobby barunya lagi, Bengong!

"Yesungie, ayo kita makan." Panggil Leeteuk pelan.

Yesung menoleh sejenak, "Aku tidak lapar _hyung_. Nanti saja."

Leeteuk merasa kasihan sekali pada _namja_ ini. Apa perutnya terbuat dari batu? Masa dari kemarin tidak makan dia tidak merasa lapar?

"Yesungie, tidak ada gunanya kau begini. Wookie akan sedih." Ucapnya lagi.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Dia tidak akan sedih. Dia kan membenciku. Sudahlah _hyung_, sana makanlah. Aku akan baik – baik saja." Ia tersenyum getir. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Kemudian beranjak keluar.

_Yesung's POV,_

Lapar?

Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasa lapar itu?

Teukkie – _hyung_ sudah keluar, dan sekarang aku bisa menikmati kesendirianku lagi. Nyaman.

Tanpa terasa air mataku kembali menitik pelan. Akh! Mungkin ini sudah kesekian puluh kalinya aku menangisi nasibku. Wookie benar – benar tidak memperdulikanku, jadi buat apa aku ada disini. Super Junior. Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika aku tidak muncul. Bukankah dari awal debut aku memang tidak terlihat? Jadi ada atau tidak ada aku, Super Junior akan tetap bersinar. Benar kan?

Apa aku keluar saja dari grup ini?

Tapi bagaimana dengan Teukkie-_hyung_? Aku berjanji pada Kangin-_ah _akan menjaganya. Aduh….sulit sekali. Bagaimana ini?

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kudengar suara teman – temanku masih membahana diruang tengah. Aku sedikit menjinjit untuk melihat kebawah. Tinggi sekali, kalau aku lompat pasti sakit sekali.

_End of POV._

!

Wookie tengah duduk membaca novel di ruang tengah ketika Leeteuk kembali dari kamar. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah _dongsaeng_ terimutnya itu. Matanya memang terlihat membaca, namun Leeteuk meyakini pikiran _namja_ mungil ini melayang entah kemana.

"Wookie…"

"Hmm?"

"Besok grup Happy akan ada show, bisa kau gantikan aku di Sukira?" tanya Leeteuk.

Wookie menoleh, "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Donghae. Bisa?" Wookie mengangguk pasti.

"Oya, show kami besok akan ditayangkan secara _live_. Jadi kau nonton ya. Di studio kan

ada tv." Tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Untuk apa? _Hyung_ mau aku menonton Yesung-_hyung_? Usahamu tidak berhasil _hyung_." Ucap Wookie bête. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas sejenak.

'_Sulit sekali membujuk anak ini_' batinnya kesal.

!

Hari ini SuJu Happy akan show. Semua member sudah siap sedia akan berangkat termasuk Yesung. Awalnya dia menolak ikut dan ingin diam saja di dorm, namun setelah semua orang menyemangatinya akhirnya dia menurut. Sesampainya di studio semua member sedang dirias. Tiba – tiba seorang _yeoja_ masuk kedalam ruangan mereka dan duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari heh!" tanya Yesung ketus. Luna hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku mau lihat _oppa_, salah?"

"Salah! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi." Bentak Yesung emosi yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke arah mereka. Leeteuk hanya bisa terpana melihat sikap Yesung terhadap _yeoja_ itu.

"Luna, sebaiknya kau jangan disini ya…" bujuk Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Luna, namun _yeoja_ itu tetap diam disana.

"Aku gak mau. Aku mau nemenin _oppa_. Kenapa?" rajuknya manja. Yesung mendelik kesal pada _yeoja_ keras kepala itu.

"Tapu Luna…" belum selesai Leeteuk bicara Yesung sudah menarik tangan Luna dan menyeretnya keluar. Bantingan pintu yang sangat keras membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Shindong. Namun yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Biar saja. Biar Yesung menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan _yeoja_ itu. Kita tunggu saja." Ucap Leeteuk bijak.

!

Yesung membawa Luna ke atap studio. Tanpa berani protes Luna hanya ikut saja. Setelah tiba disana Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya dan menatap Luna kesal.

"_Oppa_? Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa _oppa_ jahat padaku?" tanya Luna (sok) imut.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membencimu?" tanya Yesung sinis. Luna mengangguk pasti. Kemudian Yesung menatap Luna, dihembuskannya nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum ia bicara.

"_Oppa_?"

Luna menanti jawaban Yesung tidak sabar. Kemudian Yesung beranjak kepembatas dan menerawang ke kegelapan malam.

"Aku tidak sama dengan _namja_ lainnya Luna." Yesung memulai penjelasannya. Hatinya sudah ia yakinkan berkali – kali bahwa ia harus mengakui.

"Maksud _oppa_?" Luna ikut berdiri disamping Yesung dan menatap _namja_ itu penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai _yeoja_. Aku menyukai _namja_. Kau paham?"

Luna menutup mulutnya kaget. Pikirannya kacau sejenak, teringat gossip tentang boyband SuJu yang katanya rata – rata 'gay'. Ternyata itu benar.

"Oppa….? Kau…..? Dengan siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tahu teman sekamarku? Wookie-_ah_. Dia adalah kekasihku. Jadi berhentilah mengejarku, _arra?_" kata – kata Yesung keluar dengan lancar tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut karena hal ini bisa menghancurkan karir mereka.

Luna mengangguk, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Yesung yang baginya sangat mengejutkan ini. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"_Oppa_. Untunglah kau memberitahuku sekarang. Karena rasa cintaku belum terlalu dalam padamu. Jadi aku bisa menerimanya. Dan aku janji akan merahasiakan ini. _Oppa_ tenang saja. Janji." Jawaban Luna membuat Yesung kaget.

"Terimakasih Luna. Kita teman?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan Luna menyambutnya hangat, "Teman."

!

!

!

Show berjalan dengan baik. Walaupun Yesung sebenarnya merasa sangat lemas karena ia masih mogok makan, namun setidaknya satu masalah terselesaikan dengan baik kan?

Sekarang, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Wookie bisa memaafkannya dan mau kembali lagi padanya.

!

_Yesung's Pov,_

Show sudah berakhir. Aduuhh….badanku lemas sekali. Aku memutuskan mencoba meminta maaf lagi kali ini. Setelah merapikan diri sejenak dikamar, aku segera beranjak ke kamar Teukkie – _hyung_ dan Wookie. Dan sudah kuputuskan juga, bahwa ini adalah usaha terakhirku.

Mengapa aku menyerah?

Karena sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali aku meminta maaf padanya, namun jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak.

Jadi aku boleh berhenti berharap kan? Seperti lagunya Sheila on 7. (Lho?)

_( jangan tanya author kenapa Yesung bisa tahu Sheila on 7…..)_

Aku berdiri termangu didepan kamar itu, sedang menyiapkan sisa – sisa tenagaku. Mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku, dan menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya agar paru – paru ku tidak sesak nanti. Aku butuh keberanian yang besar kali ini, misiku ini harus berhasil atau jika tidak, aku sudah siap mematikan semua sel – sel cintaku, agar aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kuketuk pintu itu pelan. Terdengar langkah malas dari dalam. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan Leeteuk – _hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau-sedang-apa-_babbo_?' dan aku hanya tersenyum manis.

_End of Pov._

!

Leeteuk menatap Yesung bingung. Aneh rasanya melihat Yesung memakai kemeja dan celana panjang serta dilengkapi dengan _blazer_ hitam. Namun ia gak pakai dasi, dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ujung kemejanya juga tidak dimasukkan. Wajahnya layu, namun masih tersenyum manis.

_(Author : wah…ngebayangin Yesung gitu aku jadi pengen peluk dia deh….)_

_*bletak!* ditabok reader karena nongol tiba – tiba._

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tampang kagetnya.

"Wookie…aku mau bicara padanya." Jawab Yesung mantap. Kemudian Leeteuk melirik kearah Wookie yang (lagi – lagi) sedang baca majalah di kamar. Yesung mengangguk dan Leeteuk-pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Wookie yang sedang asyik membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone tentu saja tidak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ berkepala besar dibelakangnya. Setelah menarik nafas, kemudian Yesung menyentuh bahu _namja_ imut dihadapannya itu. Wookie terlonjak kaget dan menoleh keseluruh ruangan karena Leeteuk sudah menghilang. Wajahnya berubah bête.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya ketus sambil kembali (sok) membaca.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar." Jawab Yesung pelan. Matanya menatap wajah acuh _namja_ imut ini.

Wookie menoleh, " Apa lagi? Semua sudah jelas kan? Sudah selesai."

"Wookie-_ah_, tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Luna. Dia sudah kuberi penjelasan dan tidak akan mendekatiku lagi. Percayalah." Suara Yesung terdengar lemah.

"Lalu?" Wookie masih saja jutek.

Yesung berlutut dihadapan _namja_ imut itu dan menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie. Sedang Wookie membalas dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Wookie-_ah_. Kumohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyatakannya. Kumohon kembalilah padaku." Suara Yesung mulai parau. Bahunya gemetar. Wookie memandang iba _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Namun ego mengalahkan segalanya.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Semua sudah selesai, dan kita sudah putus. Aku tidak bisa. Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri." Wookie melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dan membiarkan _namja_ itu masih berlutut dan mulai menangis. Wookie keluar dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya diruang tengah. Yesung bisa mendengar jelas suara candaan mereka disana.

!

!

!

Pagi ini Wookie mendapat giliran masak. Dia membuat nasi goreng. Semua member menyambutnya dengan suka cita (?). Dijejerkannya sepuluh piring dan sepuluh gelas susu dimeja bulat yang terletak disamping dapur. Kemudian seluruh piring itu diisi nasi goreng dengan ditutupi telur mata sapi diatasnya. Setelah semua siap Wookie pun mempersiapkan tenggorokannya untuk berteriak merdu.

"_Hyuuuungg_! Makaaaaannn!"

Teriakan Wookie membuat seluruh dorm bergetar hebat (_lebay lu_!). Sehingga para menghuninya segera berlarian ke arah dapur dan duduk dengan manis menghadap sarapan masing – masing. Kecuali (lagi – lagi) Yesung. Wookie menatap kursi kosong disebelahnya. Sebelum mereka mulai makan tiba – tiba Leeteuk bertanya.

"Mana Yesung?"

Semua orang menggeleng dan melirik ke arah Wookie. yang dilirikpun hanya membalas dengan tatapan super duper bête!

"Wookie-_ah_, bukannya semalam kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku…aku sudah bilang padanya agar berhenti saja. Semua sudah selesai _hyung_." Jawab Wookie enteng. Leeteuk hanya geleng – geleng heran.

"Ok. Siapa lagi yang ingin mencoba membujuknya makan?" tanya Leeteuk melirik _dongsaeng_-nya satu – satu.

"Aku saja." Semua mata menoleh kearah suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah, sana." Leeteuk memerintahkan Eunhyuk agar segera. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan secepatnya berlari ke kamar Yesung.

!

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Eunhyuk membuka pintu dan mendapati _hyung_-nya itu sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, kakinya ditutupi selimut dengan tatapan kosong. Dia meyakini bahwa sejak semalam Yesung tidak tidur sama sekali. Matanya merah dan sembab, wajahnya agak pucat dan bibirnya sangat kering. Eunhyuk mendekati Yesung dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur menatap _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Hyung_…ayo kita makan?" ajak Eunhyuk pelan. Yesung hanya menggeleng lemah.

"_Hyung_, tidak ada gunanya kau keras kepala. Belakangan ini kau menolak makan dan hanya minum air saja. Apa kau mau mati hah?" Eunhyuk meninggikan suaranya. Lagi – lagi Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama. Kosong.

Karena kesal pada sikap keras kepala Yesung akhirnya Eunhyuk keluar dan kembali ke meja makan. Sementara Yesung hanya menatapnya nanar, "_Mianhae_ Hyukkie…".

!

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Donghae sekembalinya Eunhyuk dari kamar. Eunhyuk menggeleng kesal. Yang lain sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau bergerak dan hanya duduk di tempat tidur. Semakin parah saja." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Iya sudah, mari kita makan. Biar nanti aku saja yang bicara padanya." Leeteuk bicara sambil menatap Wookie sekilas. _Dongsaeng_ imutnya itu tampak khawatir.

!

Leeteuk berjalan ke kamar Yesung setelah selesai makan. Sementara yang lain masih bersantai diruang tengah.

"Yesungie…" Leeteuk prihatin menatap _dongsaeng_-nya itu masih tetap duduk di tempat tidur seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu ditangannya. Yesung hanya menatap lemah ke arah makanan yang dibawa Leeteuk.

Dengan pelan Leeteuk meletakkan susu itu dimeja sebelah tempa tidur. Kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Yesung sambil menyendok sesuap nasi.

"Ini. Makanlah…" ucap Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan sesuap nasi. Yesung menatapnya tanpa minat dan membuang muka. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengehela nafas menghadapi sikap Yesung. Sebelum hubungannya dengan Wookie berakhir, Yesung adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa menolak masakan Wookie. Dia pasti memakan apapun yang dibuatkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekarang…

"Yesungie, nanti malam kita akan menghadiri acara music. Aku sebagai _hyung_-mu tidak mau nanti kau malah pingsan disana. Ayo, makanlah sedikit saja." Bujuknya. Dan lagi – lagi Yesung hanya menatap makanan itu tanpa nafsu. Leeteuk tidak menyerah, segera diambilnya susu yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di meja. Dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibir gelas itu dengan bibir Yesung yang tertutup rapat.

"Ayolah, setidaknya kau harus minum susu ini. Seteguk saja Yesungie…" bujuknya lagi. Lama – lama Yesung tidak tahan dengan kasih sayang Leeteuk terhadapnya, dengan terpaksa diteguknya susu itu perlahan. Senyum mengembang di bibir _leader _manis itu. Segelas susu itu kini telah habis tanpa sisa setetespun. Setelah selesai minum, Leeteuk melap bibir Yesung dengan tissue. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung_, jangan perlakukan aku seperti bayi. Aku kan sudah dewasa." Protes Yesung yang langsung membuat Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Walau kau sudah dewasa, jika sikapmu begini apa bedanya dengan bayi?" sergah Leeteuk seraya mengusap lembut rambut Yesung. "Sekarang kau mau makan?"

Yesung tetap menggeleng.

!

!

_Wookie's Pov,_

Sejak aku menolak kembali padanya, Yesung – _hyung_ semakin menjadi. Dia menolak makan dan bahkan semakin sering mengunci diri dalam kamar. Apa ini salahku?

Sejujurnya aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu, dan hatiku sama sekali sudah tidak terluka. Aku ingin kembali padanya. Aku ingin kembali kepelukan _namja 'babbo'_ itu. Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya…

Tadi pagi kulihat Leeteuk _hyung _membujuknya makan dan ia menolak. Aku sangat sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang. Namun entah mengapa bibirku selalu berkata sebaliknya. Aku ketus padanya bahkan aku mengacuhkannya dengan kasar. Aku tahu dia pasti terluka dengan perlakuanku. Apa sebaiknya aku bicara saja?

Aku bingung…

_End of Pov._

!

!

Setelah pulang dari menghadiri acara music, para member Super Junior duduk beristirahat di ruang tengah. Semua bersuka ria sambil menikmati bir yang tadi mereka beli diperjalanan. Semua member ada disana kecuali seperti biasa (bahkan saya mulai boring ngetiknya) lagi – lagi…..Yesung. Dan seperti biasa pula dia memilih menyendiri dari pada gabung dengan teman – temannya.

Wookie terlihat galau karena Yesung tidak ada bersama mereka. Setelah berpikir mantap akhirnya Wookie memutuskan melakukannya sekarang.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bicara." Katanya pada Leeteuk. Sang _leader_ hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah _dongsaeng_ mungil itu keberanda.

"Ada apa Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu _hyung_." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tentang apa?" Leeteuk jadi penasaran. Ditatapnya wajah _dongsaeng_ imutnya itu lekat.

"Tentang perasaanku terhadap Yesung-_hyung_…. Aku merindukannya. Sangat!" Wookie menunduk sedih setelah mengucapkannya. Leeteuk mengusap kepala Wookie perlahan dan menjawab.

"Baguslah. Aku tahu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau bisa memaafkannya?" tanyanya sambil merangkul tubuh kecil Wookie. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Leeteuk. Ia membiarkan _dongsaeng_-nya itu menumpahkan tangisannya sepuas hatinya. Ia berharap bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja setelah ini.

!

!

!

Yesung sedang duduk menghadap cermin yang terletak dimejanya. Ditatapnya wajahnya yang sekarang berubah pucat dan tirus. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir dipipinya.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau…" ucapnya pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Hey bodoh!" panggilnya pada bayangan itu, "Sekarang apa lagi yang kau cari disini?"

Yesung tersenyum miris. "Berhentilah memperlihatkan senyum bodohmu itu. Semua tidak akan sama lagi. Kau paham!" namun bayangannya tentu saja akan memperlihatkan ekspresi sama dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya terlihat tulus. Tanpa beban. Ringan.

Diraihnya sebuah benda kecil mengkilat diatas meja. Ditatapnya sejenak benda itu, kemudian ditempel dan ditekankan tepat dipergelangan tangannya yang kecil.

Tes! Tes! Tes!...

Tetes demi tetes caitan kental berwarna merah mengotori meja, Yesung meraih tissue kemudian melap noda merah di atas meja. Sakit? Bahkan ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Yang pasti saat ini ia merasa tenang dan ringan.

Yesung beranjak dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya seperti biasa. Tangannya ia sembunyikan dibalik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Air matanya kali ini tidak lagi ia hapus. Ia ingin menikmati kesendiriannya yang terakhir. Nyaman.

!

!

!

Setelah memantapkan hatinya Wookie meninggalkan teman – temannya yang masih asyik bercanda diruang tengah menuju kamar Yesung. Dihembuskannya nafasnya berkali – kali sebelum ia benar – benar bertemu dengan _namja_ yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu.

Tok! Tok!

Tak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Wookie membuka pintu perlahan sambil mengintip sedikit. Ternyata Yesung sedang menatap kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk lemah. Wookie melangkah masuk dengan canggung, karena sudah cukup lama juga ia tidak memasuki kamar ini. Sejak mereka putus.

"Duduk disini." Ucap Yesung seraya menepuk tepi kasur dengan satu tangannya. Wookie duduk menghadap Yesung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu gugup.

"Ada apa _chagiya_…?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Wookie kaget dan menatapnya bingung.

"_Hy-hyung_. A-a-aku m-m-mau bicara." Ucap Wookie terbata. Yesung tersenyum melihat kegugupan Wookie.

"Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan. Apa kau sudah memaafkanku sekarang? _Chagi_?" tanya Yesung lembut. Senyum masih terukir jelas dibibirnya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih yang mulai terasa di pergelangan tangannya. Namun Wookie tidak menyadarinya.

"_Ne hyung_. Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, namun keegoisanku selalu membuatku kasar padamu. _Mianhae hyung_." Ucap Wookie polos.

Yesung kembali tersenyum dengan tetap berusaha menahan sakit. Kini pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin memelukmu, _chagi_…" Yesung merentangkan sebelah lengannya. Wookie segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Yesung erat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di bahu Yesung. Air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? " tanya Yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini telah menyakitimu _hyung_. Aku ketus padamu dan kau masih tetap sayang padaku. Maafkan aku _hyung_." Isaknya parau.

Yesung mengecup kepala Wookie lembut, kemudian mengecup kening _namja_ mungil itu. "Wookie…aku tahu kau tidak marah padaku. Tapi kelakuan bodohku lah yang membuatmu semakin membenciku. Jangan menangis lagi. Setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia. _Arra_?" ucap Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku mau kau bahagia. Boleh aku tidur?" Yesung menyandarkan kepala besarnya diatas kepala Wookie. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati dekapan hangat Wookie didadanya.

"_Hyung?_"

"…" Yesung diam. Matanya terpejam.

"_Hyung_…boleh aku ikut memakai selimut?" tanya Wookie lagi. Namun Yesung tetap tak menjawab. Kemudian Wookie menatap wajah pucat Yesung, disentuhnya bibir namja itu dengan jarinya lalu dikecupnya sekilas.

"_Hyung_, aku buka selimutnya …."

Seketika itu pula mata Wookie terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Darah….

"_Hyung….hyung_….."Wookie mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung. Namun _namja_ itu tetap diam. Diraihnya tangan Yesung yang terluka, kemudian Wookie membalutnya dengan saputanganya. Didengarkannya sejenak detak jantung _namja_ itu, ada! Namun sangat lemah.

"_Hyuuuuunggggg_…..!"

Sekejap saja semua member sudah berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Wookie tengah menagis sambil memegang tangan Yesung yang terluka.

"Yesung-_hyung_….dia….dia…_hyung_, jangan begini…" isak Wookie galau.

Leeteuk segera mengangguk dan berlari keruang tengah.

!

!

!

_Leeteuk's Pov,_

Sudah empat hari sejak kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Yesung masih kritis dan belum sadar. Darahnya terlalu banyak yang keluar. Wookie tak henti – hentinya menangis disebelah Yesung. Dasar _dongsaeng 'babbo!_', dimana akal sehatmu? Enak saja mengiris tangan. _Babbo!_

Kangin-_ah_….aku membutuhkanmu. Aku bingung. Banyak sekali masalah belakangan ini.

_End of Pov._

!

"Wookie-_ah_, sudahlah. Sana makan, biar aku yang menjaga Yesung-_hyung_." Bujuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menunggunya sadar. Aku mau minta maaf padanya. Kalian pergilah." Wookie menolak tegas tawaran KyuMin couple.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruangan rawat Yesung. Diluar ruangan, yang lainnya tengah duduk menunggu. Semua kalut dan sedih melihat keadaan Yesung sekarang.

"Dasar _namja babbo_!" isak Heechul di pelukan Siwon.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Dia pasti akan baik – baik saja. " bujuk Siwon sambil merangkul Heechul erat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Lakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Nanti suruh Wookie menghubungi kita kalau ada apa – apa." Leeteuk berdiri dan masuk ke ruang rawat.

Setelah berpesan pada Wookie, semua pamit dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

!

Wookie masih menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. Sesekali diusapnya wajah _namja_ yang ia cintai itu. Yesung yang kini tengah berbaring lemah tanpa adanya kepastian tentang hidupnya. Mesin detak jantung masih berjalan normal. Namun Yesung tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda – tanda kehidupan. Wookie semakin frustasi melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_…? Kapan kau akan bangun?..." isaknya.

"_Hyung_…aku merindukanmu. Bangunlah…kumohon…." Tangisan Wookie semakin pilu. Digenggamnya tangan Yesung erat dan ia menumpahkan air matanya disana. Wookie teringat disaat dia menolak permintaan maaf Yesung dan mengacuhkan _namja _itu. Wookie benar – benar menyesal telah memperlakukannya seperti itu dan ia menyesal telah tidak mempercayai cinta Yesung terhadapnya.

Ditatapnya wajah Yesung yang masih pucat, dan ia melepas alat bantu pernafasannya. Dielusnya lembut wajah _namja_ itu. Jari – jarinya menyentuh 'philtrum' kekasihnya dan mengusap bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Wookie mencium bibir Yesung. Ditempelkannya bibirnya sambil sesekali mencoba membuka bibir Yesung yang terkunci rapat. Namun tetap saja tidak ada balasan dari Yesung. Wookie tersenyum kecil…

"_Hyung_, boleh aku menciummu sekali lagi?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dibelainya sekali lagi wajah Yesung.

Kembali ditempelkannya bibir mungilnya pada bibir Yesung. Dilumatnya perlahan, jari – jarinya memaksa untuk membuka bibir pemuda itu. Setelah sedikit terkuak, dilanjutkannya melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Meski ia tahu Yesung tak dapat membalas ciumannya, setidaknya ia ingin memberi kekasihnya itu sebuah hadiah kecil sebelum ia sadar. Wookie terus menerus mengulum bibir Yesung tanpa jeda, ia tak perduli walaupun hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ehem…!"

Sebuah suara membuat Wookie tersadar dan menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. " _Hyung_…"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menatap _dongsaeng_nya yang salah tingkah. "Kau bisa membunuhnya Wookie-_ah_…"

"Aku…hanya ingin ia bangun _hyung_." Jawab Wookie malu. Ia menunduk.

Leeteuk menghampiri Wookie dan mengangkat dagu _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Lihat…bibirmu merah sekali. Berapa lama kau menyiksanya? Jangan terlalu lama…Yesung butuh alat pernafasan itu." Ucap _leader_ itu seraya menunjuk kearah alat yang diletakkan Wookie sembarangan. Wookie segera beranjak dan menempelkannya kembali setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas. Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia melihat kelakuan Wookie.

"Ini, kubawakan makanan. Kau harus makan dulu, biar aku yang menunggunya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan sekotak makanan.

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Yesung-_hyung _walaupun hanya sedetik."tolak Wookie pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau makan saja disini. Ayolah, jangan membuat _hyung_-mu ini sedih, Wookie…" bujuk Leeteuk. Akhirnya Wookie mengangguk dan mau memakan makanan yang dibawakan Leeteuk. Sedang ia duduk sambil melihat _dongsaeng_-nya itu makan perlahan.

!

!

!

Malam ini adalah malam yang dingin. Cuaca sedang buruk diluar. Wookie menemani Yesung sendirian. Para _hyung_-nya dan Kyuhyun sudah ia usir semua agar pulang ke dorm. Ia tidak mau jika nanti _hyung_-nya sakit karena cuaca yang dingin ini.

Wookie membenahi selimut Yesung, ia belum bangun juga. Dokter sudah memeriksanya tadi dan dokter bilang keadaan Yesung semakin baik, itu membuat Wookie tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih tenang sekarang.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tahu? Dokter bilang kau sudah semakin baik. Cepatlah bangun…" ucap Wookie tersenyum. Dibelainya wajah Yesung.

"_Hyung_, cuaca buruk diluar. Udara dingin sekali. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu. Wookie kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya disebelah dada Yesung, tangan Yesung ia letakkan diatas kepalanya seolah Yesung tengah melindunginya. Wookie berusaha merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya itu, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tiba – tiba…

"_Chagiya_…"

Wookie seolah mendengar Yesung membisikinya. Namun matanya terlalu ngantuk, maka ia kembali merapatkan kepalnya disebelah Yesung.

"_Chagiya_…"

Lagi – lagi suara Yesung. Namun kali ini Wookie merasakan juga sentuhan lembut tangan Yesung dikepalanya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya matanya yang mengantuk dan melihat…

"_Hyung_…?" panggilnya kaget.

Betapa tidak? Yesung ternyata sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Wookie bingung. Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak kau menaruh tanganku dikepalamu." Ucapnya lembut.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau sudah merasa baikan _hyung_?" Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku Wookie-_ah_?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Wookie mendelik.

"_Babbo!_ Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu hyung…kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku? Apa _hyung_ sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" cerca Wookie kesal.

Yesung mendesah perlahan, "Karena aku pikir kau tidak menginginkan aku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mati saja. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu _chagiya_…"

Wookie terharu mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Dipelukanya _namja_ itu erat. "Aku tidak mungkin begitu _hyung_. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan begini lagi." Isaknya.

Yesung mengelus punggung Wookie lembut, "Aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi Wookie…aku berjanji." Ucapnya pasti.

Wookie menatap wajah Yesung lekat. Yesung mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya itu. Wookie mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir Yesung lembut. Yesung membalas ciuman yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dari kekasihnya itu. Wookie tentu saja senang karena Yesung tak lagi pasif seperti saat ia masih pingsan. Maka ia memperdalam ciumannya dan memaksa Yesung agar terus membalas ciumannya. Wookie semakin ganas melumat bibir Yesung, ia ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya terhadap _namja_ ini sekarang juga. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah kewalahan dan mulai sesak, namun ia tak berani menolak kekasihnya. Dibiarkannya Wookie memuaskan kerinduannya dengan cara menyiksanya dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam.

"Ehem…!"

Lagi – lagi sebuah suara tidak mengenakkan didengar oleh telinga Wookie. Sehingga membuatnya reflek menghentikan ciumannya. Yesung terengah – engah berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kalau sudah bangun kenapa tidak bilang?" Leeteuk berdiri melipat tangannya didada sambil geleng – geleng kepala tanda ia heran.

"_Hyung_…?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk kaget. Sementara Wookie hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Yesung lagi. Leeteuk tersenyum memandang Wookie yang memerah malu.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau melakukannya lagi?" pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Wookie mendelik dan menatapnya tajam. Leeteuk tertawa pelan. Yesung tentu saja kebingungan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yesung bingung. Wookie menunduk malu.

"Wookie-_ah_ ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran melihat tingkah Wookie yang aneh.

"Dia sudah pernah menyiksamu sewaktu kau masih kritis. Sama seperti yang aku lihat tadi…hahaha…." Tawa Leeteuk pecah seketika. Wajah Wookie semakin merah.

"_Hyung_, diamlah!" pekiknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah…? Wookie-_ah_ kau manis sekali." Puji Yesung.

"_Hyun_g, aku…" Wookie mencoba berkilah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu. _Chagiya_…_saranghae_…" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie.

"_Saranghae hyung_…" balas Wookie. Lalu Yesung menciumnya lagi.

"Hey! Kalian tidak memandangku sebagai leader ya? Aku masih disini kalian malah mengacukanku!" Leeteuk menggerutu gak jelas.

"_Hyung_ pulanglah…" usir Yesung halus. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"_Hyung_…" Wookie mendekati Leeteuk sambil tersenyum iblis dan menyiapkan tenggorokannya untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin. Leeteuk mundur perlahan dengan takut – takut. "Kau kenapa Wookie-_ah_?" tanyanya gugup.

"_Hyung_…KELUAAAAAARRRRRR…..!"

Lengkingan suara tenor Wookie membuat gedung rumah sakit bergetar hebat dan melemparkan sang Leader jauh sampai masuk langsung ke dorm.

!

!

!

**The End.**

!

!

!

Pokoknya TAMAT! Titik gak pake koma!

Wuuuaaahhhhhhhh…akhirnya…akhirnya…akhirnya…

Selesai juga bikin sekuel. Apa ceritanya gak asyik? Jelas!

Atau jalan ceritanya bertele-tele? Sudak bisa disimpulkan.

Saya memang selalu membuat cerita yang aneh dan mungkin kurang menarik. Tapi…tapi…tapi…

Saya senaaaaaaanggggggg! Coz, di fict terdahulu ada yang review. Gomawo…..(_bungkuk sampe kelipet nih badan_)

Oke, jika ada kesalahan ketik atau fict ini membuat anda sakit perut dan muntah – muntah karena aneh, mohon dengan sangat, berbesar hatilah untuk bisa memaafkan saya…

UCAPAN TERIMAKASIH DITUJUKAN KEPADA :

Phila Sungie – _sshi_, Sulli Otter – _sshi_, Han Hye Wook – _sshi_, Acchan Lawliet – _sshi_, YuyaLoveSungmin – sshi, Gimo Michiko – sshi, ZuZiZu-ZuZu – sshi, Kanna Ayasaki – _sshi_, Kim Tae Na – _my sista_, Via2myrene – _sshi_…..

Dan semua silent readers yang udah sempetin baca…

Gomawo…love you…

Pokoknya makasih coz' udah menyukai dan memberi penilaian. Saya sangat bangga sekali…. Hahahahahaha…(_ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng_)

Baik.

**Wookie** : Makasi buat author yang mukanya jontor karena sudah mempersatukan aku sama Yesung hyung. *_peluk cium author_*

**Yesung** : *_geplak author pake kantong infus_* Udah bersih belom tuh muke? Tar Wookie gue kena virus lagi, gara2 cium author gila kaya lo. Well, makasih buat yang baca dan review. Saya akan bernyanyi untuk kalian….laa…la….la..la…la….

**Author** : *_tutup telinga pake sandal_* makasi ya semuanya…sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya…jangan lupa REVIEW – nya. *_nunjuk2 reader pake parang!_*…*_ditendang sampe ke bulan_*


End file.
